Tāwhaki Inazuma
Theme Song Voice Appearance In the past, Ina was a wide-eyed kid that looks as gullible and innocent as he really is. He looked like a trusting runt and usually has a smile on his face as he tries out new things... which, unfortunately was alot of things considering his past. These days, while of pale complexion and with reddish hair, he still burns easily as all hell and tries to avoid direct sun as much as he avoids fights. But he has this intensity in his eyes now where there used to be wonder. His build is slim but there are the beginnings of compact muscle tone that can be seen if the right clothing is worn. Even though he looks like someone that hasn't seen the other side of a desk, he's had many years of training under his skin which is surprising to many when they see it. Personality Timid... just, timid. He's afraid of most things but will fight if it comes too it... hopefully for his sake that won't happen anytime soon because he's afraid of confrontation... deftly afraid. Inazuma likes to play games of chance and to read comic books, when he sees new things, he has to check them out up close and personal. He has the mind of an inventor and a spirit to match. Knowing how things work gives him pleasure and letting the winds bring him to unknown destinations gives him excitement. He's of a mind that life can always get better, that things can always change, but it takes bravery to do so. He lacks bravery, though, and is trying to find a way to cultivate it. Maybe if he can find it, have a taste of it, he can find a way to make it a part of his being. But everyone has that one button, right? Like everyone that has walked this planet or sailed one of the four seas, Inazuma has his limits. Eventually, he gets pushed too hard and his sense of self perservation comes out. It may show itself as a vent of steam or it may explode onto the scene as a roaring flame, but it will come out and he'll fight as hard as he needs to to come out alive. A coward he is, but he doesn't have a death wish. Biography Inazuma is, for lack of better wording, a wimp. He was born into a rich family, his parents were both war heroes and his siblings are all sailing the seas, already earning titles through combat. His name was going to be something to strike fear in the heart of his foes and make the ladies swoon at the mere utterance of it… But some titles simply go unfulfilled.''' Ina was a disappointment. He wasn't good at anything when he was younger besides spouting knowledge about comic books and facts about famous Marines, pirates, and bounty hunters. This obviously displeased his parents and made him the black sheep of his entire family. He wasn't needed for any outings because if this, usually left alone to his “studies” as his mom called them to her own friends. They often lied about him to save face and hid the fact that they did so less and less from as the Inside as they did so. This wasn't a good childhood and In was coming to a point of realization that money wasn't everything and his station in life was. So in the middle of the day, during family lunch, he declared his intentions. “I-I'm leaving here a-as not returning until I'm something you can respect!” His legs trembled and his heart raced, but he didn't want to back out now, he was in too deep now. His parents looked at him with bored expressions and the unhidden look of fear on his face made his brothers and sisters laugh. “Well,” his mother said, “shouldn't you be leaving already? You have a rather large mountain to climb, don't you?” At that moment, Ina’s heart broke. He'd expected something, some show of love from anyone. His fists clenched and tears rolled down his face as his entire body shook from the multitude of emotions that were swirling around inside him. “Y-yes,” he said with forced neutrality, “bye.” He left the grounds with zero fanfare and the townfolk that he passed on the way to the Western Gate simply ignored him, not knowing that the family in the mansion has a son matching his description. Ina just melted into the crowd, another penniless waif without a title or purpose… but hopefully he'd find one. '''But it wasn't that easy. Ina wandered through the city, an exhausted and starving shadow of the well off kid that he used to be. He'd never went so long without ready food and comfort before and here he was, a member of the Tāwhaki family line, hungry and not sure of what he should do next. He was a boy without a future. But at least the city was lively around him and just up ahead was something that could only be seen as an outlet of such pent up energy. A large ring of citizens were gathered around two combatants who had two vastly different ways of fighting. One swung hits while weathering through the ones that landed on his body. Meanwhile, the other danced amongst the blows that flew at his body. Almost every blow was perfectly avoided or parried and when the moment came, an enormous counter in the form of a right cross struck true. The brawler flew through the air as the outboxer's muscles flexed marvelously. Ladies swooned as the latter took his victory pose and a rose magically appeared in his hands. He smiled and tossed the rose into the crowd and those same ladies immediately went into a frenzy over the item. It was at this time that the boxer made his exit and Inazuma made an his attempt to catch up. "W-wait, wait!" Inazuma's voice was lost amidst the crowd but even so, the boxer looked back briefly before continuing on his exit. The young boy continued to chase after them larger man and almost ran into him as he rounded the corner. The large form glared down at him with intensity and Inazuma cowered in response "Kid," the large figure said, "why are you following me?" "I... I want you to train me... In your style of boxing?" In response to this, the man laughed. A loud and angelic voice floated through the area and all Inazuma could do was look up at the man in confusion. "You want I, Sir Baxter IV, to train you in MY style of boxing?! Don't make me laugh.. You aren't even in the right build as someone that could stand that kind of training. Go back home to the pampered home frome whence you came." Ina heard the words and his mind accepted defeat but the curse of the Tāwhaki sence of pride came to pass and his fist started to fly at the man's body with sick precision. All he could do was watch in slow motion as he brought an unwanted hell into being. "Oh," said the man, unfazed by what just happened, "you have a deathwish, why didn't you say so, young one? If you wish to be like me so bad, then your life is now forfeit. You have no money, no means to compensate me for my time, so I want your years! You'll train day in and day out until your body is fit to take on my lessons and you will NOT know rest until i'm satisfied with what you've become!" Inazuma gulped and started to shake. "Are ya deaf, kiddo," questioned Baxter, "100 laps around the building behind men, NOW!" With a yelp, Inazuma dashed off as his training regimen began, hopefully he'd survive it. Two years later.... Inazuma awakes and takes a deep breath outside the gym that was his home for the past two years. Sir Baxter stood next to him and the two exchanged blows. Baxter pretended to flinch in pain and Inazuma pretended not to cry from the pain, moments of goodbye were always painful, yes? But, even as it felt like every rib in his chest had been shattered, Ina smiled up at his sensei and bowed deeply one last time. This was his time to prove himself and make good on his promise to his family months ago. With one last look at his home, he sets off on the seas, taller and a bit more muscular. He still hesitates at the beginnings of loud noises and open aggression still make him turn in the opposite direction, but he's also more apt to help those in need and fix solutions in his own way. A few more inventions are on his person to augment his fighting skill and give him confidence but he's still hesitant to use them, hoping to pacify people with talk before whipping up a storm of flame and fists. He's still that same kid that left Tāwhaki Manor with fear in his heart, but when the salty sea air whips through his hair he can feel that his true purpose is somewhere just over the next wave. Professions Inventor: An inventor is someone who specializes in dealing with mechanical objects and interesting devices. They can read and design blueprints, and come up with inventions, special ammunitions, explosives, and all sorts of gadgets that can accomplish a plethora of feats, all without using any batter. Inventors can purchase unique inventions, without incurring a substantial price markup, by putting in the legwork themselves. * Primary Trait: Inventors can create techniques that are considered inventions, gadgets, explosives, and other such things. None of these items have any power source and must work without supplying one. These techniques describe only the items themselves, not how they are used, and can exceed rank 7 (seven). Weapon Specialist: A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single melee based weapon. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using Chakram and can create techniques involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Traits 'Professional Traits' Bleed Them Dry (1 Slot): Through proper study and dedication these characters have studied the human body, learning about all of it’s weak points. These characters can now created critical hit techniques, however they can only use 25% of their total technique points to do so. This does not apply to special technique pools, only your base pool. 'General Traits' Interim of the Strong (2 Slot): A thirst for power has a hard time being quelled, but perhaps a temporary one is enough for the moment. This character is granted a temporary boost in strength, by 6 points. While this character has slotted this trait, they cannot take another trait with ‘Interim’ in the name except for this one. This trait can be slotted multiple times, so long as you have the available slots. Signature Technique: Silent Step (1 Slot): This trait grants this character one free technique, equal to 75% of their Will. Despite being free, this trait should still fall in line with whatever techniques are possible for this character. As this character’s will increases, the rank of this technique will as well. Should you feel it necessary, this technique can be submitted to the technique thread if you wish to change the description in order to reflect it’s new rank. *This technique cannot be branched from or into another technique nor can it be for techniques only possible through special technique points*. Technically Adept (1 Slot): '''This trait increases a character’s technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Combat Style "Swing! Did you hit something? Yes? Is it dead? Swing again! What do you mean your hands hurt?! Use your foot then! Wh-what the.. ARE YOU CRYING?! Just... just leave... just leave." - Royal Martial Arts Trainer during Ina's first session. Even though he hates to, Ina is quite capable of defending himself when the situation calls for it. He digs deep down into his short term memory and puts up his dukes, shaking ones. His school of fisticuffs growing up was unorthodox street boxing. Currently he uses the age old practice towards using his newest weapons: Chakram. His former need to take flight from acts of aggression aid him greatly as he tries to Bob and weave between directed blows to his body as he searches for a good moment to strike and cause damage. Along the way he took up his hobby of inventing explosives and other gadgets to further accentuate his means of defense. Explosives currently line his room where he calls home and he is always found with at least a couple hidden on his person. Times aren't as easy as a young lad would hope so he has to keep all his items stocked and ready. But that's not his only form of defense. Tāwhaki is a budding inventor and wishes to eventually make things that will augment his fighting style and fill in gaps in his defense and offense. He'll try to focus on things like extending his range or increasing his area of effect. Technology is a tool that he believes should be abused when able not shunned as a way to cheat like some fighters. Statistics Ina starts with 55 stat points, requiring a minimum of 3 in each stat. Also, please remember that Will is not a stat that you can normally increase. It is the average of your other four stats. '''Extra 15 points from starting roll. Items Modified Sedgley Glove Gun (6,750): A pair of modified iron pistols mounted on gloves, which can fire a bullet via impact with one's fist making an impact or strike instead of pulling a trigger. The mechanisms within the guns are modified, to allow it to load canisters instead of bullets and to fire with any thrust instead of landing a blow. Enough of the original design is still in tact, causing the contents of any loaded canister to be ignited as it exits the pistol shaped barrel. One thrust will completely empty a canister. SOLD Wrist Rocket (3,000): A slingshot with a built in arm brace for stability and added range capability. Made of iron and vulcanized rubber, this tool is for shooting and adds nothing to defense. SOLD Special Chakram - Plain iron color on the outer ring and an 'S' shape that runs through the middle with a split. Can be separated into two halves for hand to hand combat. Iron Throwing Chakram - Shapened iron circle that's meant for throwing (x50). Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*3, meaning the Inazuma will start with 30 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. Ina has the "Technically Adept" trait. Specialist Techniques Gadgets and Whatnots Feats * Ran away from home to make something of himself... but more than likely bring dishonor to his family name. I suck at fighting.jpeg Cherub Ina.png Ina's Adventure Awaits.jpeg Fight or Flight.jpeg Something Shiny.png Category:Approved